


Trouble Will Find Me

by larry_hystereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Stiles, M/M, lots of man pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is possessed. Derek helps him to fight it and break free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Will Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole fic came from a rambling of tweets between me and @gaywolfs and it just needed to happen.

Stiles goes missing again.

 

That’s how it starts really. He goes missing and Lydia tries to use her new banshee powers to find him. She can’t. She hears voices, but they aren’t his any longer. They’re softer, darker, sometimes spoken in a language she can’t even understand. They grow louder and louder until eventually Lydia’s on the ground clutching her ears begging someone to make it go away, for it to just end.

 

And then the voices stop.

 

Scott’s phone rings and it’s him. He’s breathing heavily but he sounds fine. They find him in a warehouse, shaken, but not harmed.

 

The demons stop attacking and everything seems fine.

 

Until it's just not.

 

Kira’s father dies. His wife finds his body in the family room above the fireplace, one of their own samurai swords through his neck and in the wall, holding him in place for show. Kira calls Scott in hysterics. She thinks it’s her fault. She thinks the demons are back and decided they wanted her afterall.

 

Scott goes to Derek.

 

Derek doesn’t know what to make of it. All he knows is the demons disappeared. He knows the demons just vanished and that’s bothering him. He knows they shouldn’t have left, they had unfinished business. And when Derek see’s Kira’s father hanging from their fireplace he knows it wasn’t them. It was a human who did this.

 

Derek tells this to Scott and he chooses to believe it. Derek thinks it’s some sort of message however. Portraying what, he doesn’t know.

 

Kira starts hanging around the pack more, both for the feeling of safety and comfort. They meet at Derek’s loft nearly everyday after school and he can’t help but notice who’s missing. He asks Scott about it and he says that Stiles can’t sleep these days. He goes home after school and tries to nap.

 

Derek doesn’t think anything of it. Instead he starts to teach Kira new things, like how to control the electricity flowing in her veins and they start the slow process of teaching her to shift into a fox.

 

At the end of the day Derek goes to Stiles’ house.

 

He doesn’t use the front door, but chooses the open window at his bedroom. Stiles is shaking in his bed, gripping the sheets, crying out.

 

“Stop,” he moans. “Get out, please.”

 

At first Derek thinks Stiles' is talking to him but he quickly realizes that Stiles is asleep. Derek rushes over and shakes his shoulder, urging him to wake up.

 

“Stiles it’s just a nightmare.” He says. “Stiles, come on.”

 

The boys' eyes shoot open and he grabs Derek by the neck. His grip is tight enough to make Derek choke and so firm that he can’t get his fingers off of him. He looks at Stiles’ open, but soulless eyes. He can't get Stiles' hand off of him and he's starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. 

 

As a last resort Derek punches him in the face.

 

Stiles lets go to grab his face, whining. “Ugh, what the hell?!”

 

He looks around his room as if he’s confused on how he got there as he grips and flexes his jaw.

 

“Did you just hit me in the face?!” Stiles asks, still dazed.

 

“Count us even now.” Derek murmurs back. “Now you wanna tell me what that was?”

 

Stiles glares at him. “What, what was? You punched me in the damn face and I woke up! That’s what happened here. It seems that you’re the one that should be explaining things to me, not the other way around.”

 

Derek just looks at him. Then sniffs the air.

 

“What?” Stiles asks angrily.

 

“Nothing. I’m sorry. You might want to put some ice on that.” He says and then he’s up and out the window from which he came. He runs to Scott’s house where he finds him in the kitchen with his mother.

 

“Dude.” Scott says.

 

“Does everyone have a key to this place?” Melissa groans.

 

“Door was unlocked.” Derek says. He turns to Scott. “We need to talk. Now.”

 

Scott frowns then smiles quickly at his mother before walking into the other room where Derek follows.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

Scott pauses. “What do you mean ‘Stiles’?”

 

Derek huffs. “I mean Stiles. I mean his scent is off. There’s something wrong.”

 

“Well he’s been really tired lately, and been getting more panic attacks. He’s probably just sad. I’ve been doing as much as I can but he never wants me to help.”

 

Derek shakes his head. “It wasn’t sadness, it was something else. It was like he was-”

 

“Was what?” Scott interrupts.

 

“It was like he wasn’t really himself.” He finishes.

 

Scott just stares at him.

 

“We need to do something.” Derek persists.

 

“Like what? All you’ve said is that he smells funny and I’m supposed to go and do what to my best friend? Give him a bath? I haven’t smelled anything different lately and I’m with him all the time. He’s fine. Depressed, but he’s working through it. We’re working through it.” Scott sighs. “He’s my best friend. I got this, okay?”

 

Derek agrees and leaves it alone. Of course only now he realizes that they should’ve listened to him.

 

*****

 

Kira’s mom gets kidnapped. They get a text from an unknown number telling them to meet them at the hospital.

 

Allison and Isaac take the back entrance. The twins go through the roof. Derek, Scott and a hard-faced Kira go through the front. Stiles is meeting them there with Lydia.

 

Derek smells blood as soon as he enters the building, of course not uncommon for a hospital, but this scent is fresh, like an open wound. They follow the scent down three sets of hallways and through a large set of double doors.

 

Stiles is on the ground with his hands pressed against a gaping wound on Kira’s mother’s side.

 

“I found her like this two seconds ago and the demon-thing-whatever the hell it is went that way!” Stiles pants, nodding his head towards the opposite side of the hallway where the doors are still swinging.

 

Kira goes to reach for her mom but Scott grabs her arm. “Stiles and Derek have your mom, only you can get rid of the demons Kira. Your light is the only thing strong enough to blind them forever.”

 

She looks at her mom then at Scott, tears in her eyes. Derek touches her shoulder lightly and nods. She sniffles, takes Scott’s hand and runs out the doors.

 

As soon as they're gone Derek turns to Stiles.

 

“Get out of him.” He growls.

 

Stiles breathes out and looks up at Derek, tilting his head at him.

 

“Don’t play stupid. The smell was strong before but it’s stronger now. I know what you’re doing.” Derek says, breathing through his fangs. Fingernails lengthening at his sides. “Get out of him.” He repeats.

 

Stiles looks at him and smirks.

 

“You know,” he starts. “this one’s always thinking about how smart you are and we never really believed it until now Mr. Hale.”

 

His voice is so cold it makes Derek want to shiver. Stiles keeps his hands placed on Kira’s mom’s wound as he speaks.

 

“We just want the girl,” he says. “ _the kitsune_.” He basically purrs. “Give her to us and we’ll leave this town.”

 

“What about Stiles. What will you do to him when you’re done with him.”

 

Stiles’ face smiles again. It’s so dark that Derek wishes for the effortless carefree smile he saw not over a year ago.

 

“If we get the girl, we’ll try not to kill the boy.”

 

“And if you don’t get the girl.”

 

Stiles laughs, though it barely sounds like him at all. “We will get the girl I promise you that much Hale. But if we don’t get her from you very soon we will kill every member of her family and every member of her pack before we kill her and then the boy we inhabit.”

 

“You wouldn’t want all that death on your hands again, would you Derek?” Stiles asks.

 

Derek turns cold.

 

Stiles laughs. “That’s right Hale, we know all about you’re terrible guilt-filled history thanks to this one’s little brain. We know about Kate and the fire. And if we're being honest, we wouldn’t even be here without Jennifer.”

 

Derek hands clench into fists, his claws going into his hands, drawing blood.

 

“And where’s Erica and Boyd now Derek?” Stiles asks his voice growing colder. “Where’s Cora?” He says barely above a whisper.

 

Derek can’t control himself when he lunges at him, tackling him to the ground only to be flipped swiftly by Stiles so the boy is on top of him. Holding both of Derek’s hands above his head, he let’s his face drop closer to Derek’s.

 

“You like this don’t you?” Stiles asks. “You have a certain ‘type’ for the bad guy, don’t you Mr. Hale.”

 

Derek squirms but Stiles laughs and only grips him tighter.

 

“You wanted the human before but we bet you want him even more now.”

 

“What I want is for you to get the hell out of him.” Derek roars.

 

He breaks free and grabs Stiles, flinging him across the room and over Kira’s mother’s body. Stiles lands on his feet with a devilish grin on his face. He stalks over to Derek like a predator would his prey and before Derek can even strike he’s being thrown across the room and into the wall.

 

He tries to get up but Stiles is there again, hand at his throat.

 

“You bring us the girl and we’ll give you back you’re precious human. You don’t deliver and we kill a member of your pack until you do so.” Stiles lets him go and Derek grabs his throat, trying to breathe. “Time’s ticking Hale.”

 

Stiles is gone and Derek sits there in shock. He can’t breathe. This is his fault. None of this would’ve even happened if it weren’t for him. Kate was his fault. Jennifer was his fault. If he never trusted Jennifer she never would’ve kidnapped Allison, Stiles and Scott’s parents. They never would’ve had to sacrifice themselves. They never would’ve had to deal with this darkness. Stiles never would’ve become the darkness.

 

He gets up though because Kira’s mother still has a faint heartbeat and he has to try to save her. He has to try. He picks her up and races her through the halls trying to find any working nurse. He manages to find a young woman who doesn’t bother asking questions but gets right to work.

 

Scott and Kira show up moments later flanked by the twins.

 

Kira runs into the hospital room while the others stay behind.

 

“Where’s Stiles.”

 

Derek looks at Scott and tells him everything that happened watching the new alpha’s face go from angry, to scared, to upset.

 

Scott calls Stiles and he doesn’t answer. He calls again, and again, and once more until finally he puts his phone down.

 

“You were right.” Scott mumbles.

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek responds.

 

“For what? You didn’t cause this.”

 

Derek shakes his head. “If I would’ve seen through Jennifer-”

 

“No.” Scott interrupts. “None of us guessed it was her, it’s not your fault. And whatever the demons in Stiles’ head said to you that even put that stupid idea in there, don’t listen to them. He’d never blame you for this.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Scott sighs. “Because I know, alright? He’s told me. For all the times I blamed you for everything bad in my life happening Stiles never agreed. He never thought you were at fault for things that were never your fault, okay?”

 

Derek nods his head letting the beeping of the nearest heart monitor lull him to sleep.

 

*****

 

Aiden dies the next day. They find half his body on Lydia’s doorstep with a note nailed to his forehead saying ‘see you soon Lydia’.

 

They can’t find Stiles and they all refuse to give up Kira so the all meet at Derek’s loft. Waiting for Stiles to show up, they know he will, he has to.

 

And he does.

 

He walks into the loft like he owns it. A smile on his face and with an effortless swagger that he now carried.

 

“Ladies,” he address. “Gentleman. We’re hoping that you’ve come to some sort of an agreement. Preferably one where we get to leave here with the girl.”

 

Scott holds Kira behind him.

 

“Stiles, this isn’t you.” Scott starts.

 

Stiles huffs. “Of course it’s not him, don’t you understand the simple concept of a possession. We needed a dark soul to latch onto to make us stronger. And we found one.”

 

“Stiles please.” It’s Allison this time who speaks up. Clenching a knife in one hand. “If you don’t leave his body I will cut you out myself.”

 

Stiles snorts. “As if Scott would allow it.”

 

Lydia steps forward from behind the pack, showing herself and the book she’s holding to him. “Do you see this? This is what’s going to rip you out of him.” She raises the book. “And when I say this spell you’ll go back to hell and you’ll stay there.”

 

“You do realize that the boy actually has to still be in here and fighting for that spell to work right?” Stiles taunts. “Sorry to burst your bubble but all of your plans will inevitably fail. We’re stronger than anything you throw our way, we’re-”

 

“Lydia say it.” Derek says through gritted teeth.  

 

Stiles glares at him.

 

Lydia looks at Derek, then at Stiles, then at the book, then at Derek again. “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

She breathes out then looks at the book. “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…_ ”

 

Stiles doesn’t flinch as Lydia continues to read and Derek stalks forward.

 

“Stiles I know you’re in there, I know you can hear me, you have to fight.”

 

“Please, this one is not by all means a fighter. He’s weak.” Stiles spits.

 

“He’s the farthest thing from weak.” Derek states. “He’s the strongest person I know.”

 

Stiles’ body shakes and he falls to the ground.

 

Lydia stops reading in shock.

 

“Keep going, don’t stop.” Scott whispers.

 

“ _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge…_ ”

 

Derek kneels down to be eye level with Stiles. “He’s fighting you isn’t he? He’s pushing his way through?”

 

“He can’t. It’s impossible.” Stiles growls. His eyes are filled black with throbbing black veins pooling from his eyes along his skin.

 

“It’s not impossible. It’s Stiles. Fight them, you can do it.” Derek says. “Fight thro-”

 

Stiles lurches forward, screaming as he throws Derek like a rag doll across the room. He lands with a thud against the wall and collapses, Isaac rushing to his side.

 

“Stiles, come on.” Scott says, stepping away from Kira. “We believe in you, we know you can fight this, you have to.”

 

Stiles screams again, his body arching backwards, lifting off the ground and then falling back to it again.

 

Lydia starts chanting louder.

 

Derek gets up from the ground with the help of Isaac, making his way back towards where Stiles is on the ground.

 

“Stiles please.” Derek says barely above a whisper, his voice still hoarse from the blow he got from the wall. “Trust me, just this once.” he says. “You can do this.”

 

He’s thrown backwards a second time, this time not from Stiles’ hands but by the force of his body flying into the air and something like a power wave flying out from him. Derek stares from the ground as the black smoke rises from Stiles’ body like a dark mist as Lydia screams out the words in the book.

 

“Kira, now!” Scott yells over Lydia.

 

Kira’s hands start to shake until they turn a brilliant blue, shooting out bolts at the dark mist, vibrating the entire room until everyone gets propelled backwards.

 

Everything’s quiet then, except for the low buzzing sound in Derek’s ears. He gets up slowly, eyes squeezing shut until opening them again and taking in the room. Everyone’s laying in different places but they all seem to be slowly rising. Derek’s eyes find the center of the room where Stiles’ body remains still.

 

Derek scrambles to get up, hurrying over to the boys body.

 

“Stiles?” he whispers. He hears his heartbeat but he’s still not moving. “Stiles, please. Wake up.”

 

He remains motionless.

 

“Come on. No, no, no, no.” Derek says. “You trusted me, you can’t do this, you have to wake up.”

 

Derek feels pressure on his wrist and he looks down to see Stiles’ hand wrapped around it. He breathes in then looks back at Stiles’ face to see his eyes open. His opened eyes that are no longer black but look brighter, more open, that look like they belonged to Stiles. Derek smells the air, not wanting to be fooled by his sight but can only smell dirt, sweat and a small hint of cinnamon. It’s him, it’s Stiles.

 

Derek pulls him into a hug before he can even think about it.

 

“Don’t do that again you idiot.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to keep ‘getting possesed’ off my to-do list from now on.” Stiles croaks.

 

Derek lets him go and smiles, so openly that Stiles’ mouth drops a little before he gets the chance to close it.

 

“You did it.” Derek remarks, sounding nothing short of amazed and proud.

 

“Only because of you.” Stiles whispers. “I would be dead right now if you didn’t get me to fight back.”

 

Derek stares at him. “You trusted me.” He says dumbfoundedly.

 

“I’ve always trusted you.” Stiles says and Derek doesn’t even need to hear the evenness of his heartbeat to know that it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song, The National's song to be exact.


End file.
